


Restless

by SheMalfoy13



Series: What's in a Word? [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Married-to-the-job types, Oral Sex, Several attempts to avoid the unavoidable, Swearing, disciplinary measures have to be taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMalfoy13/pseuds/SheMalfoy13
Summary: Sleep has been escaping Lin for sometime now. Stress is obviously the main culprit, but there are other things going through Lin's head that night at Headquarters too.She seems to avoid her conflictive thoughts for a while but not for long. And to top it all, she's not alone in the building.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canttaketheskyfromme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canttaketheskyfromme/gifts).



> This work is the very first fanfiction I've ever finished and is all thanks to canttaketheskyfromme. Not only did she pushed me until I finished it, but she was the one to introduce me to the sinful pleasure that is Linko. I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I did writting it.

It was around two in the morning when Lin allowed herself a break from her piles of delayed paperwork. She stretched in her chair, some bone or another popping into place and walked around her office, allowing her legs a little exercise. She glanced outside her window to the unmoving city, people most likely already in their homes, peacefully sleeping. 

That was something that was getting to be really alien to Lin. Sleep. After Kuvira’s attack and the much-needed reconstruction of the city, she’d dedicated every minute possible to helping put the force back in action and the city back to order, stressing herself beyond usual and sleeping less and less by the day. Now, several months later, one could say the city and it’s population were back to normal. But still, try as she might, Lin could not slow down. Of course there was always stuff to do. Paperwork was the most hated thing for her officers, and while they could they would avoid it by catching the petty thieves that hid in the demolished parts of the city or raiding an abandoned building or any other excuse they’d find. Now, back to a relative normality, it was astounding how much of it they had to catch up on. So Lin stayed late in her office, working through the piles herself it to allow her officers some rest. And thus, sleep still avoided her like the plague.

She made her way from her office. This, she loved. Empty headquarters. Of course there were officers posted downstairs in the entrance for any emergency, to take testimony or perform quick arrests. But up here, in her headquarters, where Lin’s officers spent the day working for the city, she truly felt at home. And at this time, when everyone else was at their home, she felt like she was coming back to hers. This silence, welcoming her after a hard day. It had been a long time since she felt like that at her own apartment. Maybe that was something she should address too, in order to get some sleep. She took in her surroundings. The piles of files in every officer’s desks that were finally lowering, the small kitchenette to the side, some dregs of coffee left on the bottom of the machine… she focused on the vibrations that came from the lower floor and checked who was working tonight. There were two of her oldest officers, a waterbender – something they had added recently to stabilize the injured before taking them to the hospital – two rookies, and a civil officer that was sleeping in a chair in one of the offices. Good for him.

She checked the time from a wall clock down the hall and a sigh escaped her… 2:30 am. Closing the door to her office, Lin took to the station’s showers. She might as well remove some of the sweat and soreness from her body; in addition to everything else, she had been torturing some trainees today. A hand escaped her of her own volition and caressed a desktop on her way out and she couldn’t help but wonder how a certain firebender was doing tonight. She knew it was his night off of course, but she knew that of all of her officers. It meant nothing that she happened to know he was going to the movers and dinner with his brother. That was because she’d heard them talking yesterday on her way out to oversee a case. It was not that she had developed feelings for the boy, but she had to be honest about the fact that they got along well. He understood her no-bullshit attitude and responded accordingly when they were working, but also shared her sarcastic and rather biting sense of humour. He had also proved he was a valuable asset to the force and had no qualms of working late, training hard and doing whatever she felt like ordering him to do. That he had a crush on her, well, she could do nothing about that. Maybe enjoy teasing him a bit… or a lot. She shook her head and continued on her way, trying to focus elsewhere.

Once in the showers, Lin stripped and stepped into the steaming spray, her body welcoming the much-needed muscle relaxation as she pulled the stall’s curtain tight behind her. She stretched and flexed legs and arms and only realized the amount of tension she was carrying when she took to massage some spots on her shoulders and neck. There was an idea held there, a fantasy you could say, in the corner of her brain wanting to get out. A pair of other hands taking over that job, kneading her muscles, exploring her body… warmer hands, stronger… the hands of a bender. She opened her eyes with a start, incredulous at how her own mind had betrayed her like that. 

Damn it Lin, get your shit together, she scolded herself.

Lin tried to empty her head from the stupid, silly to entertain ideas and began to mechanically wash her hair and body. But she knew the thought was right there, waiting for her to lower her guard. What was it with her and those thoughts of Mako? Of course, there had been that night at her office, working late, some extra drinks on her part. But still. That had been the only time, and they’d been able to go on with with their daily business without further trouble. So why couldn’t she take her shower in peace? It was the stress, she told herself. She was working herself stupid and she couldn’t even sleep properly. Every time Lin went home to try and rest, she found herself walking through the apartment, moving things around, playing with a scrap of metal and reshaping it until she got bored out of her mind and frustrated and ultimately just ended up at the station at an unhealthily early hour once again. The most rest she could catch lately was atop one of the sofas in her office. Yes, it was that. After all it had been stress what had prompted to engage in an unprofessional relationship the last time. Stress and alcohol. Oh, but how well she had felt after the much needed release. Okay, fine. If that’s what her body wanted, sure, she could do it.

Her eyes now closed facing the wall, water falling on her neck and back she finally let her brain wander where the blasted thing wanted. Images of strong arms grabbing and pushing her on a wall; dark amber eyes roaming over her body, hungrily. She could conjure the memory of the pressure of those hands on her body, exploring, grabbing her like a lifeline. The memory of the tightness between her legs as one of her hands started to rub at her clit while the other one massaged her breasts. Her mind free now, she brought up some memories, some fantasies she didn’t even know she had and her orgasm started to build up more rapidly. A hand supporting her on the wall while she pleasured herself, Lin concentrated on a particular memory, that of his pulse quickening, pounding through the floor from his own orgasm and that was enough to push her off the edge. With heavy breathing and moans that she let die in her throat, she came hard, her mind on the eyes and body of certain subordinate of hers.

A part of her wanted to feel bad about it, guilty, but the more dominant rational and tired – so, so tired – part knew she had done nothing wrong; nothing she hadn’t done before with someone else. And besides, the boy had been very happy to oblige. Maybe it was because he was younger, Lin thought while she dried off. But at the same time, wasn’t that girl from the Fire Nation a couple of years back also younger? Was it something with Firebenders that she couldn’t control herself as pleased? Lin pulled on some shorts and a clean white top and made her way out of the lockers; she would have plenty of time to change into her uniform before the station filled, after all.

Lin was making her way back to her office, mind working at full capacity – or at least at I’ve not slept properly in days capacity – when she heard water running in the men’s showers. Who else was at the station? Wasn’t she alone? She had checked them, of course, before taking a shower herself. How had she not felt it before? She really needed better sleep if her seismic sense was failing her. Or maybe it had something to do with her being too focused on getting some kind of release from her stressful week, month, life? Lin’s heart stopped. Shit, had she made noise? Could someone hear her from the women’s showers to here? She collected herself and moved towards the showers’ entrance, focused on feeling for the culprit.

Of course it had to be… that pretty firebender boy, also at the station. Just her luck. What was he doing here on his day off taking a shower of all things? Sometimes she feels she might be rubbing her madness for work on the boy. Lin was about to turn, to mind her business and keep going when she heard him. Moaning. Well, I guess from the hall you do hear someone moaning, she thought. Leave Lin, it’s the right thing to do. You wouldn’t like someone listening to you. And what if he did listen? How long had he been there? Nevermind. She had to leave. Now. Leave.

But there was some kind of magnetic pull keeping her in place, hearing him moan, and she’s in some sort of trance, listening. She couldn’t believe herself. She was never one of voyeurism, but there she was, rooted to the spot, attracted to his heavy breathing, feeling his rapid pulse through the floor. Her lower belly began to warm and she felt that obnoxious moisture pooling between her legs. Lin felt rather that rationalize one hand traveling south and she couldn’t believe herself but she was beyond the point of caring anymore. And she heard him again.

“Chief, oh fuck, Chief,” Mako moaned.

Lin’s eyes sprang open at once and her hand quickly vacated her shorts. She could not believe this kid.

Of all the more attractive, younger, kinder and mostly better in various other ways women available, he was jerking off to her. There he was… the cute, smart, sexy, socially awkward and much younger than her, Firebender… masturbating while thinking of her. Lin was at a loss. The notion that people lusted after her wasn’t terribly foreign, but to be there, hearing someone actually pleasure himself by conjuring her in his mind? Well, that sure ignited a fire in her chest and stroked her ego in a way she wasn’t used to. Sure, she was a great bender, she tried her best everyday to fulfill her role as Chief of Police and she knew she kept in shape because of her rather extreme training and the demanding job. Lin prided herself in being a good lover, sure, paying attention to her various partners, sensing what they liked and needed and proceeding accordingly, but one needn’t be a genius to do that. And to believe someone might actually like her enough to bring her to mind at a moment like that? There were so many attractive girls at the force alone, not to mention this boy had dated both the Sato girl and the Avatar. Lin was so absorbed in her thoughts that she must have missed the shower being turned off, because the next thing she knew, she was at the receiving end of a much larger body colliding with her. There was definitely something wrong with her tonight, not being able to sense what was happening in the immediate rooms.

She lifted her head; there was a millisecond where Mako’s breathing stopped altogether.

“What, oh fuck, Chief, I… sorry… I, shit, what are you doing here?” The boy stuttered.

“Very eloquent Detective.” Lin stood back, evaluating the boy.

He was a sight, that was for sure. His wet hair falling haphazardly on his face, water droplets on his slightly open shirt, his defined chest showing, his trembling hands all over the place, his whole body flushed red and his eyes trying and failing miserably to avoid looking too much at Lin’s chest. She almost laughed at the whole scene, but then an idea came to her. She was sure that if someone were to look into her mind right now, she’d end up locked in some sort of mental facility. She had plans for the Firebender.

“I was also taking a shower,” she elaborated, seeing as he was apparently in no condition to speak.

“Oh, right, yes, of course. I should’ve figured you’d be here at the station,” he returned.Yes, you should’ve, Lin thought. “How long have you been here?” He asked.

“Long enough,” she said, and watched as his skin went from the flushed red to white as a sheet.

“You know Mako,” Lin started, “we have certain rules about what’s proper and what’s not here at headquarters, and I’m afraid tonight you’ve broken some. I imagined someone must’ve told them to you, if not, I apologize, but I never thought you would be one I had to worry about. I would’ve figured you had more common sense than this.”  
She felt his pulse quicken at that and his face returned to bright red. He stuttered something that didn’t quite reach her ears, but it was unimportant.

“I’m sorry Lin, I mean, Chief, I truly don’t know what came over me. I wasn’t thinking.” Lin raised an eyebrow, to indicate for him to continue. He stood up straighter, hands behind his back, broad chest pushed out. Lin smirked. He was so edible at that moment. “I apologize for my behaviour, Chief. I will take any disciplinary measure you see fit, Chief.” Good boy, Lin thought.

“Very good Mako, that’s the attitude I like in my officers, follow me please.” She turned around and started walking. Lin had to be thankful her stern face came to her so naturally, because otherwise she wouldn’t be able to keep up the game, and she was enjoying this so much; she couldn’t remember the last time she had done something of the sort. Lin led Mako downstairs through the back as to avoid the officers on duty and she could feel the moment he realised where she was leading him. His pulse became heavy, with worry, most likely. The following two floors they descended were more amusing for Lin. She couldn't help but smirk at the changes that went through the young Detective. Every other step, his heart beat would accelerate, then he would take a stabilizing breath and go on a couple more steps before opening his mouth most likely to say something that would get him out of this, only to close it a second after and begin the process all over again.

They entered a dimly lit hallway of empty holding cells. Once they reached the right spot, she stopped in front of an open cell and turned to him. His face fell a little but he took a deep breath, buttoned his shirt all the way up and run a hand through his hair to try and comb it somewhat. 

“Sorry kid, it’s just for tonight. You must understand it’s my job to keep you officers in line.”

“I know Chief, don’t worry.” Mako sighed, his chin a little higher now. He had only taken a couple steps into the cell when Lin closed her fingers and bound his hands together in metal cuffs, lifting them above his head.

“What? Chief, what are you doing?” His voice trembling and his pulse all over the place, Lin took him backwards until she could encase his hands on the wall behind him. She ran a hand over his chest and felt his pulse leaping beneath the skin. He was getting the point now. 

Lin placed both her hands on his shoulders and worked her way down his sides, feeling at every muscle and bone on his ribcage, feeling him tremble under her. He was about to say something but she cut him off with a finger to his lips and a bite on his chest. He moaned, a deep rumble from within, and sucked on her finger. Spirits, this boy was going to be the death of her. She removed her finger from his mouth and kissed his jaw, he tried to meet her mouth with his but she grabbed him by the chin and held him in place. She wasn’t sure who was stronger of them both, but he thankfully remained still, understanding the silent command. Good. Lin bit her way from his jaw to his neck, her other hand starting to work on his shirt buttons. Once they were undone, she resumed kissing and biting down his chest until she got on her knees right in front of his straining erection. She felt his sharp intake of air and looked up. His pupils were so dilated, face flushed, pulse wild with lust. She began to undo his belt and trouser buttons without breaking the stare. His breath was coming in short puffs of air now, the anticipation building up rapidly. His pants went down and Lin started to slowly caress his length with one hand while she held his hips in place with the other.

“Fuck, Lin…” He was fighting his bindings to no avail and she smirked up at him. She was now slowly pumping him up and down and his heartbeat was quickening by the second.

“Something wrong, Detective?” She stopped her motions.

“Shit, no, please, please go on.” He was begging. Good, she liked to be asked politely.

With one last look to his darkened eyes she licked the tip of his head and enjoyed the shudder that wracked through his body as a result. Of course she was getting off on it too, her shorts likely a mess, but she wanted to pleasure him now. Ever so slowly, she took him in her mouth, alternating between playfully licking and downright swallowing him full. Mako’s breath was heavy and his moans were music to Lin’s ears. He kept saying all sort of nonsense about how good she was and asking, please, to let him off the wall. Not today boy, today you’re mine to do as I see fit. She could feel his pulse changing, becoming more turbulent nearing his climax; he was really trying to last longer, but it was getting hard for him to stay in control. She took him in her hand, pumping at a steady pace and stood.

“Tell me, Detective Mako, what were you doing in the showers before?” She asked in a whisper by his neck, caressing his cheek with her free hand. There, her chest pressed onto his, she could feel the rapid beating of his heart on her skin, and it was delicious how his pulse accelerated and his hips pushed forward wanting more. He grunted unintelligibly and she asked again. “Tell me firebender or I won’t let you come.”

“I was masturbating Chief.” Lin looked at him and slowed the pace of her hand. “I was masturbating thinking of you, Chief.” She picked up again.

“Good, keep going.” She went back on her knees and took him back between her lips, sucking hard at him.

“I was thinking how I would like to… ah… how I would like to fuck you.” His breathing was ragged now, words coming out by sheer strength of will, and Lin was allowing herself to enjoy every one of them, her body reacting to the boy’s fantasies. “I want to take you on every available surface, kiss you, lick you, oh spirits, fuck Chief… I want to be so deep inside you, fill you… I’m, I’m going to come, shit, you’re so good, Lin.” Lin blinked. Upon hearing her name there was only so much she could do not to let him down the wall and fuck him hard, the stupid cute Firebender making her warm inside with such a silly thing. She took him deep down her throat and sucked hard, one hand back at his hip and the other one leaving fingernail tracks on his chest and abdomen... that made him shut up. 

He came hard in her mouth and she kept going until he was totally spent. Swallowing, she stood up, pulling his trousers as she went, and assessed the night’s work. He was still so damn good looking, his hair a mess from thrashing against the wall and between his arms, his whole body shining with a layer of sweat, his breath coming in puffs and his pulse slowly recovering. With a wave of her hand she undid his cuffs, her hands on his chest to support him a little and to enjoy that lovely Firebender-hot muscle. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deep and slow. She traced his jawline and guiltily enjoyed a little while longer his body’s warmth before putting her hands on his arms and slowly pushing, encouraging some distance between them. He was disappointed she could tell, but he must have been exhausted and thankfully didn’t put up a fight. Lin gave him a last, soft kiss by his mouth and left, closing the cell door behind her. 

His eyes opened with a shock from where he was starting to dress up on the bunk. He made to stand up but she stopped him, holding out a hand, a small smile on her lips.  
“Thank you firebender, you probably don’t realize exactly what you did tonight, but thank you anyway.” She turned and left him there, sitting in a cell, his shirt half buttoned, his face one of sexual afterglow and bewilderment and went back to the showers’ lockers to put her uniform back on. On her way out, Lin checked the time. A quarter past four, good. If she left now, she could sleep a couple of hours and maybe arrive a little later in the day than normal. When Lin exited Headquarters, there was a satisfied smile on her face and she couldn’t tell if it was because of what she did or because of what she was made to feel, but she didn’t care. She closed her eyes and focused on a certain pulse two floors beneath her and with a twist of her wrist she opened the cell’s door. Yes, she thought as she went back home, it was going to be a nice rest.


End file.
